Nagareboshi
by anaracchi
Summary: "Hei lihat! Di sana ada bintang jatuh!" / "Kau mau membuat permohonan apa?" / "Hmm... aku mau..." / BAD SUMMARY / Drabble! / RnR please!


Yo minna! Fanfic baru nih XD Waktu saya lagi iseng duduk-duduk di atep rumah buat liat-liat bintang… eh, jadi ingin bikin fanfic ini deh XD Oke, saya tak mau banyak bacot untuk sekarang, langsung aja ya! Selamat membaca!

* * *

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Nagareboshi © anaracchi

Genre: Romance

ENJOY

.

.

"_Hei lihat! Di sana ada bintang jatuh!" _

"_Kau mau membuat permohonan apa?"_

"_Hmm… aku mau…"_

.

.

Gadis bersurai brunette itu memandangi langit malam yang ditaburi bintang sebagai hiasannya dengan senyumannya yang mengembang di paras cantiknya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan melalui mulutnya, kedua matanya ia pejamkan sesaat.

Ia menggenggam penyangga balkon kamarnya. Mata emeraldnya masih menatap ke atas, melihat rasi-rasi bintang, salah satunya adalah Aquarius.

Angin malam berhembus menerpa tubuh gadis itu dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Surai brunettenya seolah menari ditiup oleh angin tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke kamarnya, namun ia tak mau melepas pemandangan malam ini―walau hanya sebentar.

Gadis itu tersentak karena merasakan suatu kehangatan dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya memakaikannya jaket.

"Kalau kau mau keluar malam-malam, lebih baik kau pakai jaket dulu," tegurnya. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu berjalan ke sampingnya. Iris safirnya menatap langit malam.

"Apa kau tahu apa arti dari Aquarius?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Kazune itu tiba-tiba. Gadis yang bernama Karin itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Pembawa air?" jawab Karin ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Kau benar. Tapi bukan itu maksudku…" balas Kazune.

"Memangnya apa?" suaranya terdengar penasaran. Paras cantiknya memandang Kazune dengan antusias. Ia dapat melihat Kazune yang tersenyum, masih memandangi langit tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga," balasnya. "Orang sepertimu takkan tahu," lanjutnya.

Karin yang merasa dirinya diremehkan oleh pemuda yang dicintainya ini hanya bisa cemberut. Kazune menoleh ke arahnya sebentar, lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Karin.

"Jawab aku!" kesal Karin. Pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan kekasihnya ini mampu membuatnya penasaran.

"Simbol pembawa air adalah sosok yang sangat alami dan sangat spiritualis. Mereka adalah sosok dewasa yang cinta damai…" Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menengadah ke atas. Sementara Karin masih dengan antusias mendengarkan.

"Orientasi mereka adalah kemajuan dan perkembangan, untuk itu mereka adalah orang-orang yang gemar belajar dan sangat cerdas." Kazune mengakhiri penjelasannya. Dan Karin berusaha menyatukan kata per kata yang diungkapkan pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

"Hei! Apa kau meledekku dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Karin merasa ia diledek secara tidak langsung oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak meledekmu," jawab Kazune seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu, sayang~" goda Kazune dengan seringainya yang membuat pipi Karin merona.

"Um… Kazune-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin tahu arti dari zodiakku…" jawab Karin. Kazune menatapnya heran.

"Mengapa?" tanya Kazune terheran-heran.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, ya?" tanya Karin. Ia tahu kalau seorang seperti Kazune yang gemar membaca itu pasti tahu definisi Cancer. Kazune menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Zodiakmu Cancer kan?" tanya Kazune yang langsung dijawab anggukan Karin.

"Cancer adalah kepiting. Kepiting adalah binatang yang berjalan miring, demikian juga simbol ini melambangkan zodiak Cancer yang memiliki kecenderungan sikap yang sangat berbeda dan unik…" Kazune memberi jeda dan melihat Karin yang menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahinya. Kazune tersenyum sekilas.

"Mereka selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan caranya sendiri. Tergolong orang-orang yang melindungi diri sendiri, egois, sensitif, dan tertutup. Mereka tak begitu suka akan perubahan, dan merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan yang sudah ada sejak lama." Karin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau juga seperti itu, kan?" tanya Kazune sambil menatap lurus iris emerald Karin.

"Tidak! Aku tak egois!" sangkal Karin cepat yang membuat Kazune terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Hei lihat! Di sana ada bintang jatuh!" seru Karin cepat menunjuk sesuatu yang disebutnya sebagai bintang jatuh. Refleks Kazune mengikuti arah telunjuk Karin.

"Itu meteor. Tapi tak apalah, kau mau membuat permohonan apa?" tanya Kazune. Iris safirnya menatap benda langit yang ditunjuk Karin.

"Hmm… aku mau…" Karin mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya seraya membuat permohonan. Kazune dengan sabar menunggu.

"Sudah!" ucap Karin sambil membuka matanya dan melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Kau memohon apa?" tanya Kazune penasaran. Karin menatap pemuda di depannya ini dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu untuk selamanya," jawab Karin dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. "Kau sendiri?" Kazune terdiam sebentar. Ia menepuk kedua bahu Karin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak butuh sebuah benda langit untuk membuat permohonan…" jawab Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajah tampannya ia dekatkan ke wajah cantik Karin, kedua bola matanya ia tutup. "… karena kaulah harapanku, Karin."

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Karin, pipinya pun sudah memerah. Kazune menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Karin dan langsung berdiri tegak.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam," ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih terdiam. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya.

Semilir angin malam yang lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut Karin untuk sekian kalinya. Karin menoleh ke arah Kazune dan menatap punggungnya yang sudah tidak ada.

"Ya. Kau juga harapanku, Kazune-kun…"

Biarlah langit malam, bulan purnama, juga bintang-bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Kok malah kumasukkan definisi zodiak ya? Bukankah fanfic ini berjudul bintang jatuh? Hmm… tak apa deh. Oh iya, saya sebenarnya mencari definisinya di Google loh :D *ditendang* Anggap aja di fanfic ini sudah tanggal 20-an, jadi zodiaknya Aquarius :D

So, minna! Apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan fanfic singkat ini? Saya akan dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran yang kalian taruh di kolom review :)


End file.
